Ecos del Presente
by The-Writer2012
Summary: AU 10 años después, cuando todo parecía estar en calma, un día que se esperaba fuera totalmente normal para la familia Mills-Swan, todo cambió. Secuela de Ecos del Pasado.


Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen

.

Esta es una secuela de **Ecos del Pasado** , así que para comprender esta historia, es necesario haber leído previamente.

10 años después, cuando todo parecía estar en calma, un día que se esperaba fuera totalmente normal, todo cambió.

.

 **ECOS DEL PRESENTE**

.

Era temprano, muy temprano aún, apenas iban siendo las 5:30 de la mañana en un día sábado del 21 de junio; esa era una hora insana de estar alguien despierto y más siendo el fin de semana, así que desde luego todos en la casa Mills-Swan se encontraban profundamente dormidos, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que ocurriría ese día, de aquel tan particular día, 21 de junio, solsticio de verano.

Habían pasado 10 años desde el cumpleaños número 5 de Emmanuel Swan Mills, por tanto 10 años desde que Regina Mills y Emma Swan se habían comprometido la una con la otra y unido en matrimonio en la misma celebración del quinto cumpleaños de su hijo menor, por lo que el festejo se había magnificado, uniendo a todo el pueblo en una fiesta que rememoraba las costumbres de su viejo mundo, en la nueva vida que ahora tenían, la que apreciaban y querían conservar.

En 10 años muchas cosas habían ciertamente cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo casi todo permanecía igual, más si se vive en un poblado pequeño. Henry ahora era un hombre de casi 28 años, quien había estudiado fuera del peculiar pueblo en una universidad no muy lejos, pero desde luego, había regresado a su hogar para establecerse allí una vez finalizados sus estudios en periodismo y ahora trabajaba en el periódico local, El Espejo de Storybrooke.

Snow y David tenían otro hijo, un jovencito de 9 años llamado Jamie que era la viva imagen de su padre, que idolatraba a sus sobrinos, su hermana y sobre todo a su cuñada, con quien pasaba todo el tiempo que le fuera permitido.

Emma continuaba siendo la Sheriff en un pueblo donde afortunada (o desafortunadamente para ella) poco pasaba, pero se acostumbró a ello, pues después de tantas vicisitudes por las que tuvo que atravesar, tal vez una vida tranquila, al lado de la familia que siempre deseó, era finalmente su recompensa.

Regina había declinado una y otra vez las propuestas del pueblo para que fuera nuevamente la alcaldesa, pues estaba convencida que ese rol era parte de un pasado que no quería revivir, un pasado que había dejado atrás cuando partió de Storybrooke hacía ya 16 años; y ahora Regina Mills dividía su tiempo entre criar y adiestrar caballos; y el cultivo de flores, verduras y hortalizas, lo cual trabajaba junto con su hijo menor Manny, quien era un verdadero experto en la materia gracias a su cualidades mágicas y su fuerte conexión con la tierra y la naturaleza en general.

Manny conservaba el encanto que tenía de niño multiplicado por lo menos 10 veces; ahora llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos grises estaban siempre brillantes y llenos de vida; a sus 15 años, igualaba en altura a su hermano y a su abuelo, con una complexión atlética, sumado a su encanto natural, los genes "charming" como solían decir, conjunto que representaba un dolor de cabeza para sus madres, porque lo quisiera el joven o no, dejaba corazones rotos a su paso.

En esos 10 años, Emma y Regina prácticamente habían dejado en el olvido el Eco Mágico y la estresante situación que vivieron y se dedicaron a vivir la vida de forma tranquila. Acordaron empezar de nuevo en los votos de su boda, aparte de amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte las separara y más allá, se prometieron hablar de sus problemas, de lo que sentían que las mortificaba, prometieron no irse a la cama enojadas (por lo que más de una vez durmieron hasta tres noches seguidas en sofás); acudían a terapia de pareja dos veces al mes, y Emma continuaba sus terapias semanales; si bien a lo largo de los años resolvió muchos de sus conflictos internos, seguía acudiendo a las sesiones porque lo consideraba saludable para sí misma y para su familia.

Pero de nuevo era 21 de junio y aquel solsticio no era como cualquier otro, este era especial, muy especial, ya que era la conmemoración que se daba cada 10.000 años desde que la magia había llegado al mundo, a todos los mundos. Aquel sería un día en que la magia de cada mundo se encontraba.

.

* * *

.

Regina como era costumbre, fue la primera en levantarse, se dirigió a la cocina, encendió la cafetera y buscó los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana, pero en poco menos de una hora Emma y Manny aparecerían en la cocina según ellos "desfalleciendo" de hambre, suplicando ser alimentados apropiadamente para comenzar el día.

Regina se sirvió una taza de café, disfrutó del aroma antes de tomar el primer sorbo, luego de terminarlo, sacó el jugo de la nevera, cortó las frutas, preparó huevos, tocino y tostadas; y tal como era de esperarse, Emma atravesó la puerta de forma puntual, a las 8:30, caminando en "modo zombie" hasta la cafetera donde se sirvió una taza de café y luego del primer sorbo, se acercó hasta Regina, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

\- Buenos días - dijo una vez finalizó el beso - gracias por el café, está simplemente delicioso - mirando alrededor - ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? - le preguntó Emma dándole su mejor sonrisa.

\- Todo está listo querida - respondió Regina - pero gracias por preguntar - premiándola con un beso.

Rápidamente Emma puso la mesa en los tres puestos usuales y comenzó a servir lo que Regina había preparado; ya ambas estaban sentadas y habían comenzado a comer, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, su hijo, cuyo estómago tenía el más estricto horario establecido aún no se presentaba a comer

\- ¿Llamaste a Manny en tú camino hacia aquí? - le preguntó Regina a Emma, extrañada de no ver al muchacho

\- No - fue la respuesta - usualmente él llega primero - continuó hablando Emma - anoche se quedó despierto hasta tarde, estaba leyendo y dijo que quería terminar el capítulo, tal vez se le pasó el tiempo, ¿A quién me recuerda? - habló mirando a Regina sonriendo

\- Es posible, pero no es común en él - dijo Regina antes de probar otro bocado - pero va a enfriarse su comida - dijo dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y colocándose de pie - voy a llamarlo, igual tenemos planes para la mañana - y así era, la familia en pleno tenpia una caminata programada por el bosque y almorzarían en el campo

\- yo iré - habló rápidamente Emma saliendo del la cocina sin dar mucho tiempo a Regina de protestar.

Regina siguió disfrutando de su desayuno mientras planeaba los últimos detalles de todo lo que necesitaría para la pequeña salida de campo familiar hasta que los gritos de su esposa la sacaron de sus pensamientos

\- REGINA! REGINA! - Gritaba Emma con terror en su voz - REGINA! Ven pronto, es Manny

Regina prácticamente tiró la mesa y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, el terror en la voz de su esposa no era algo común, mucho menos si se trataba de sus hijos, Emma se había convertido en una madre mucho más sobre protectora de lo que Regina fuera en el pasado, y eso ya era mucho decir. Cuando llegó finalmente a la habitación de su hijo, vio a su esposa angustiada, sacudiendo al muchacho por los hombros, y quien no parecía reaccionar, se quedó paralizada por unos instantes.

\- Vamos campeón! Despierta! – Decía desesperada sin dejar de sacudir al muchacho – Regina, no despierta – dijo llorando, angustiada, fuera de sí, mirando a su esposa.

Regina reaccionó rápidamente, se acercó a la cama con premura, tratando de mantener la compostura, Emma ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada por ambas, así que alguien tenía que estar alerta para afrontar con claridad la situación que tenían en frente.

\- Manny cariño – comenzó a hablar mientras tocaba la frente de su hijo tratando de saber si tenía fiebre, o cómo estaba su temperatura, pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho no parecía tener fiebre, todo lo contrario, estaba bastante fresco, más de lo normal – Emmanuel cariño, despierta – tocando su cuello en búsqueda de pulso, pero en su nerviosismo, el que no dejaba ver a Emma, no podía identificar correctamente que estaba haciendo - vamos bebé, despierta, por mamá – besándolo en la frente, pero el muchacho seguía sin reaccionar y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su esposa, de preguntarle qué era lo mejor que podían hacer en aquel momento para ayudar al joven, el humo plateado los envolvió, dejando la habitación de su hijo atrás, apareciendo en la sala de urgencias del hospital.

\- Whale – comenzó a llamar Emma – WHALE! – Gritó – te necesitamos aquí – sosteniendo a su hijo en el aire con magia, al parecer su momento de descontrol había pasado y ahora se enfocaba totalmente en buscar ayuda para su hijo.

Regina hizo aparecer una camilla y pronto el joven estaba acostado en ella, y comenzó a empujarlo hacia el puesto de enfermería en la recepción.

\- WHALE! – Seguía gritando Emma - ¿Dónde estás maldita sea? – preguntaba irritada al ver que el médico no aparecía para atenderlos

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son tantos gritos? – Preguntó Whale al llegar – ¿Emma, Regina, qué sucede?

\- Es Manny, lo encontré así en su habitación – apartándose para que viera al joven inconsciente sobre la camilla.

Whale de inmediato corrió a atender a Manny, llamando un par de enfermeras para que lo asistieran llevándolo a una habitación para tratarlo apropiadamente, sabía que ahora este sería su caso prioritario. Regina y Emma quisieron seguirlo pero una enfermera les impidió el paso indicándoles que esperaran fuera y dejaran trabajar el equipo médico.

Resignadas, ambas mujeres se sentaron en la sala de espera, una al lado de la otra, con sus manos entrelazadas esperando noticias sobre su hijo menor, esperando que todo saliera bien, que no se tratara de algo que pusiera su vida en peligro; pero a la vez recordando una experiencia similar hace 10 años, cuando el aparentemente saludable niño había colapsado.

No sabían bien cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando de pronto escucharon a su hijo mayor llamando su atención.

\- Mamá, Ma, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Les preguntó Henry quien había aparecido frente a ellas, gracias a un regalo mágico de sus madres que le permitía materializarse donde quiera que estuviera un miembro de la familia, algo bastante útil considerando los antecedentes familiares – llegué a la casa y encontré la mesa de la cocina tirada y a ninguno de ustedes.

\- Henry – comenzó a hablar Regina, pero justo en ese momento toda la compostura y determinación que había tenido hasta el momento desapareció y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, mientas Emma le besaba la cabeza y la abrazaba, pues sabía que Regina necesitaba desahogarse para enfocarse de nuevo

\- Es Manny – comenzó a hablar Emma – lo encontramos en su cama inconsciente, tratamos de despertarlo pero no volvía en sí y lo trajimos al hospital

\- ¿Se lastimó la cabeza, comió algo en mal estado? – comenzó a preguntar Henry, angustiado por su hermano.

\- Estaba perfectamente cuando le dimos las buenas noches – continuó hablando Emma – Whale lo está atendiendo desde hace un rato, pero aún no nos dicen nada.

\- Voy a traerles algo de beber – dijo Henry – llamaré a los abuelos para avisarles lo que está pasando.

Había pasado casi media hora, Snow y David ya se les habían unido cuando finalmente Whale se reunió con ellos, toda la familia de inmediato se puso en pié y se acercó al médico esperando escuchar noticias sobre el estado de salud de Manny.

\- Estamos desconcertados sobre qué le pasa a Manny – dijo Whale directo y sin titubeos - físicamente parece estar en perfectas condiciones, salvo por tener un poco baja la temperatura, pero nada que sea de preocuparse, pero no logramos determinar qué lo mantiene bajo ese estado de inconsciencia – se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – físicamente, medicamente hablando, Emmanuel está bien, me temo que como hace 10 años, requeriremos una consulta de la madre superiora, debemos considerar que la magia pueda estar de nuevo involucrada.

.

 **Continuará**

Les gustó? No les gustó? Háganmelo saber


End file.
